Une leçon de guérison
by Kostei
Summary: Ahsoka et Barriss sont envoyées à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour effectuer une mission en duo. Pendant le voyage la Padawan de Skywalker se blesse en faisant de la mécanique.


Les personnages sont la propriété de George Lucas.

**Une Leçon de guérison**

Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'heures qu'un des vaisseaux de la république parcourait l'hyperespace en direction d'Altaïar. Cette navette transportait à son bord deux Jedis qui avaient été envoyé à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour effectuer une mission d'espionnage. Le but était de savoir pourquoi les mineurs d'Altaïr avaient subitement arrêté leur exportation de gaz tibana.

L'une des deux Jedis se nommait Ahsoka Tano. Cette petite Togruta à la peau rouge était la disciple de maitre Skywalker. Elle était encore peu expérimentée mais elle était bien déterminée à réussir la mission qu'il lui avait été confié à elle et sa coéquipière. Sa partenaire s'appelait Barriss Offee. Elle était grande et brune, une Mirialanne d'apparence humaine à caractère plutôt timide. A la différence d'Ahsoka qui était le plus souvent audacieuse et têtu.

La jeune Togruta était en train d'inspecter les boosters horizontaux. Ces pièces du générateur hyperdrive permettaient d'alimenter l'ensemble des composants nécessaire à un saut hyper spatial. L'ordinateur de bord avait indiqué une légère anomalie au niveau des jointures qui accrochaient les câbles supraconducteurs aux boosters. La jeune Padawan avait donc sauté sur l'occasion de tuer le temps qui passait trop lentement en asseyant de résoudre ce problème bien qu'il était d'importance mineur. Barriss n'ayant pas un goût très prononcer pour la mécanique avait préféré se mettre à méditer.

Alors que la jeune Togruta rebranchait un câble sur un des boosters, sa main entra malencontreuse en contact avec l'une des jointures. La petite pièce de métal étant très chaudes, elle fut bruler sur la majeur partit des doigts de sa main droite.

-Par la Force. Gémit-elle.

La douleur trop importante l'obligea à remonter dans le cockpit de la navette et prendre des produits médicaux pour désinfecter la brulure. Elle enroula ensuite ses phalanges de bandage. Après avoir avaler une dose de Bacta pour accélérer la guérison, elle se rendit dans la pièce derrière le poste de pilotage où se trouvait sa couchette. Elle s'y allongea, ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Elle pourtant avait beau se concentrer, la douleur l'empêchait de méditer profondément. Elle aurait bien aimé être dans le même état que son amie qui, assise en tailleur était en train de léviter au-dessus de sa couchette. Un phénomène d'ailleurs peu commun chez les méditants. Barriss Offee était l'une des rares Jedis qui se mettaient inconsciemment et inévitablement à léviter à chaque fois qu'ils se mettaient à contempler la Force.

Ahsoka ne pouvait que se plaindre de ses douleurs et commençait de plus en plus à être en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait fait une erreur de novice et elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Étant remplis de mauvaise émotions à ce moment, son esprit ne pouvait qu'être la cause de quelques remous dans la Force. Ils se faisaient ressentir chez son amie. Barriss ressentit le mal-être d'Ahsoka et cessa de méditer pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Ahsoka qui lui sembla souffrante. La Mirialanne s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit de son amie.

-J'ai ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce doit être à cause de ce qui t'ais arrivé à ta main. Constata la brune.

-Oui, je me suis brulé en raccordant un câble supra conducteur à un des boosters. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire cette erreur, c'est une erreur de débutante.

-Ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde. La prochaine fois tu feras plus attention.

-Mais demains nous arrivons à Altaïar. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir mener à bien la mission avec une main en moins? Moi qui voulais impressionner mon Maitre... C'est gagner mais pas dans le sens où je voulais.

-Allons... je sais que tu es une excellente Jedi. Tu seras largement à la hauteur. Et puis, avec un peu de Bacta demain tu auras beaucoup moins de douleur.

-Mais j'aurai toujours mal. Je préfèrerais être complètement guéri, j'ai essayé de me plonger en transe pour me guérir à l'aide de la Force mais la douleur est bien trop importante pour que je puisse me concentrer. Puis même si j'y arriverai, je n'ai jamais vraiment bien réussis me guérir toute seule.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux arranger ça. J'ai toujours eu de la facilité à soigner grâce à la Force.

-J'aurai aimé ne pas avoir besoin de te déranger pour ça. Je préfèrerai ne pas avoir la tête en l'air et être assez forte pour me guérir sans que l'on m'aide. De plus, si je ne peux pas me soigner je ne vois pas comment est-ce que je pourrais aider les autres qui sont malade.

-Au contraire. Répondit sûrement la brune. J'ai moi-même beaucoup du mal à me guérir. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup plus de facilité quand cela concerner les autres. Et ceci est pareil pour tous les Jedis.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? Demanda la Togruta curieuse.

-Parce que c'est un signe d'altruisme. Ce qui doit être présent chez chaque Jedi. En pensant aux autres avant nous-même nous avons forcément plus de facilité à les guérir par la Force.

-Mais comment est-ce que notre esprit peut influencer sur ce genre de chose?

-C'est tout bonnement à cause de la volonté. Notre maitrise de la Force dépend de notre volonté et l'altruisme et une volonté : celle de d'aider les autres. La haine en est une autre : celle de tuer pour supprimer un problème qui nous dérange.

-Mais alors pourquoi les Siths acquièrent plus facilement de la puissance si la haine et une volonté comme autre? Par logique, une pareille haine et une pareille compassion donnerai un pouvoir égal.

-C'est exact. Confirma Barriss. Mais le chemin obscure et plus facile à prendre que la voie des Jedis.

-Je suis au courant de cela, mais je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi.

-Parce que aimer et plus dure que haïr, parce que vouloir se venger et plus dur que de pardonner. Et c'est pareil pour chaque être habitant dans cette galaxie. Les Siths laissent aller cette nature, les Jedis eux, la retienne, la contrôle. La voie des Siths est la voie des lâches. Et le pire c'est qu'en plus d'être lâche ils ne comprendront jamais ce que s'est d'être libéré de toutes ces souffrances.

-Barriss? Pourquoi tu es encore Padawan. Plaisanta Ahsoka. Plus d'un Sith changerait de voie en écoutant ton point de vue.

La brune esquissa un léger sourire et se mit à rougir.

-Tu leur expliqueras si tu les croises. Fit-elle.

-Promit. Se contenta de répondre la Togruta.

-Tu veux bien me laisser te guérir maintenant?

-Oui bien sûr.

Barriss prit la main droite d'Ahsoka et la plaça entre ses deux mains. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et commença à se concentrer sur sa brulure. En faisant appel à la Force, le corps de la Mirialanne devint intensément rempli de cette Énergie. Elle la déversa dans les phalanges de son ami et la peau commença à se régénérer. Après une petite minute Ahsoka sentait déjà une nette différence, la douleur était presque partie. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minute à Barriss pour rendre la main d'Ahsoka comme elle l'avait été avant qu'elle ne se brule. Une fois fini, elle ouvrit les yeux et défît les bandages de son amie.

-Et bein, voilà. Une nouvelle main toute neuve. Fit Barriss en souriant.

-Je suis vraiment impressionner.

-Il n'y a rien d'impressionnant, mon pouvoir de te guérir vient de ma volonté de ne pas te voir souffrir.

Ahsoka se contenta de sourire à cette réponse. Barriss était visiblement une véritable Jedi pleine de compassion et de sagesse. Elle aurait aimé passer beaucoup plus de moment comme celui-ci. Elle la voyait comme une bonne professeure et comme une très bonne amie. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais nié que Maitre Skywalker fût un bon mentor mais elle aurait aimé effectuer un peu plus de mission au côté de son amie Jedi. Son amie Barriss qu'elle était heureuse de connaître. Son amie qu'il lui était toujours agréable, ne serai-ce que par sa présence à côté d'elle.


End file.
